Why dose it always rain on me
by DPIH
Summary: Its First Thursdays and Lilly is a no show Scotty wants to know why


disclamer: i don't own cold case or its characters if i did Lil and scotty would be married with two kids and a dog Why Does it always rain on me

The rain was pouring heavliy and the thunder rumbled as Scotty ran throught the rain and up the steps of her appartment and he pounded on the door. "Lil open up, come on i know your in there" he banged on the door again with such force that he almost broke through it. The door finally opened and he saw his partner standing there clad in her pajamas and a house coat. He noticed she had been crying for awhile her eyes red and swollen.  
"What are you doing here Scotty" she asked her so softly that he almost didn't hear it over the downpour.  
"Came to see why your didn't come to first thursdays" he replied running a hand through his hair to shake off the raindrops. her eyes traveled of over his well defined body showing through the white shirt clinning to his chest and she felt her heart begin to race.  
" I did't feel like celebrating" she sighed

" Whats wrong Lil?" he asked and she looked into his eyes the concern she found there shocked her slighty it was something more than partnerly.

" Nothin' is wrong I am fine" she lied unconviningly

" Bullshit Lil you have been quiet all day and you left early that aint like you" He was starting to get annoyed at the Lilly shutting him out. She sighed again knowing that he wouldn't drop it unless she told him what was wrong.  
" Sacccado and i broke up" She admitted finally and she wipped her hand over her eye.  
" Oh, Lil I am sorry" he had to fight of the voice in his head telling him to pull her into a tight hug cause if he did that she most likely kick his arse. " Um Lil did you mind if i come in I am saturated here" He smiled down at her.  
" oh" she paused for a moment and looking again at his chest the muscles of his abdomen showing through " yeah sure" she heard herself saying and she stepped aside letting him in and as he passed her she smelt the spicy sent of his aftershave and she felt a rush of heat in her stomach.  
" Can I get you some coffee" she asked trying force herself not focus on his body.

" Yeah that would be great" he shifted uncomfortably and he took off his jacket " do you mind if I take a quick shower before a catch a cold" " Um...sure i think Saccado left some clothes her you can change into" she moved off to her bedroom and came back with a t-shirt and some tracksuit bottoms.  
" Thanks i bring em back to you later" he said taking them from her and moving off to the bathroom.  
" don't bother burn em for all I care" she replied He shut the bathroom door and began to strip off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He couldn't belive it here he was is his partners apartment somewhere he had never been for more than five minutes in her shower while she made him a cup of coffee in the kitchen. This was proably a very bad idea but she needed him he thought even though she would never admit it to his face.  
Ten minutes later he emerged from the bathroom and walked into the kitchen and noticed she was standing against the counter he back to the door her body shaking with slient tears. He moved behind her and against his better judgement he pulled her towards him into a hug. She resisted at first but found herself melting into his arm and clutching at the t-shirt and she cried into his sholder he rubbed small circles along her back and pressing a kiss into her hair.  
" I ruined another relationship Scotty I guess I am doomed to be all alone just like my mother, after all the years of trying not to be like her i ended up exactly the same" she said through chocked tears

" Nah Lil you aint anything like your mother" she pulled back and studied his face and he lowered his head towards her to pressed a soft kiss on her cheek but she moved her head and he grazed the side of her lips. He search her eyes and after a few seconds he moved in again to kiss her on the lips. She let out a soft moan and his hand moved to the back of her head and deepened the kiss his tounge snaking out of his mouth and she opened hers to let him in. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

" I am sorry Lil, I don't know why i did that" well actually he knew exactly why he did that he wanted to do that for the last five years but what he wasn't sure about was why she was kissing him back.

" Its okay Scotty" she replied breathlessly

" No its not you just broke up with Scarrado and you dont need some idiot kissing you when you are like this" she said pulling back

" Hey i wasn't exactally saying no Scotty" she remarked fiddling with the materiel of his t shirt. She move towards him again and raised a hand to the back of his head running her fingers throught his hair. He lowered his head again

" Are you sure Lil" he asked running his hands over her hips she nodded and captured his lips with hers and he pushed her back against the counter and she let out a groan when she felt the bulge in his trousers pushed against her thigh.

" Oh god Scotty" she murmered against his lips and her hand slipped lower to his waist and she yanked off his t-shirt causing a slight break in thier make out session and he returned the favour divesting her of her pajama top before returning his lips to hers. His hands explored the newly exposed skin and over a breast he began to massage it gently and she moaned again her and hands slid down his chest to his pants she slipped a hand into them and he groaned as he felt her hands on him.

"Bedroom..Now" she said

he nodded and they stumbled blindly out of her kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom. He kicked her door shut behind them and she shoved his pants down his hips as he pulled at the drawstring on hers. Stepping out of thier respective clothing the collapsed on her bed.

"Wait Lil are you sure bout this" Scotty asked brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes I am sure Scotty " she replied huskily and she pulled him on top of her. She kisses started slowly but became more passionate as their hands roved over each other bodies. Scotty hands skillfully lowered her panties and began tracing feathery circles over her centre with his thumb and her breath caught in her throat as she groaned again. Her hands lowered to remove his boxers and took him in her grasp and slowly began to move up and down on his length.

" God Lil " he groaned against her lips and removed his hand to grab her wrist lest he come to early. Reaching over to the night stand Lilly fumbled for a condom and finding one she ripped it open and slid it on to him. He lowered his hips further towards her positioning himself over her entrance and he slid into her.  
They released simultaneous moans and he began to move slowly sucking at the side of her neck and her fingers tangled in her short raven hair as she met his thrusts.

" Holly crap Scotty" she screamed as her reached that spot inside of her moving her legs onto his hips son he could move deeper inside of her and her hands moved to clutch at his back her nails digging into his skin. He upped his pace and let out a groan of pleasure at the feeling of her surrounding him. Lilly knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. In all the years she had worked with him she never imagine sleeping with her overprotective, loose cannon, Compassionate, Smooth talking partner but here she was groaning in pleasure as the tension began to build as her fell into her orgasm and Scotty moaned as her muscles clenched around him but he wanted to make it last and he thrust more frantically and her breathy moans pushed him into an orgasm so intense he thought he would die of pleasure. Scooty's arms gave way and he collapsed onto her, his face in her neck placing a soft kiss underneath her ear. He rolled of her and pulled her close. Lilly pillowed her head on is chest running her hand over hid taunt abdomen. "That was amazin' Lil " he pressed a kiss onto her forehead.  
" Yes it was " kissing his chest. The rain continued to pound outside as the two detectives fell into a deep sleep in each others arms.

a/n this was my first fanfiction ever so please be gentle let me what you thought, i would also like to take the time to thank the following authors for all the inspiration to write my own in no particular order Floatinamoeba, Fbiwoman, sky6 and Oucellogal you guys are fantastic


End file.
